Luciela Argentum
THIS CHARACTER IS OUT OF PLAY. Luciela Argentum is played by Loren Nelson. Hope it pleases. 30 EXP UNASSIGNED. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Luciela Argentum, The One Eyed Demon. Sexuality She doesn't have one, as she is attracted to no one. The only lust she has is bloodlust. Aura Color Silver, C0C0C0 (but as of now, it is taken over by her Flower) Species Faunus, specifically a deer faunus with antlers that shed on a regular basis, when this happens she looks like a standard human. Affiliation/Occupation She doesn't have one, as she never really liked dealing with those she viewed as worthless, which was basically everyone. Semblance Pyromancy. The ability to manipulate flames and shape them however she pleases. If she overdoes it however, it leaves her weary and disoriented. Weapon The Infinity Blades which form together to create a polearm. The modernized one was based off of the original, created from darksteel and carbon fiber by her deceased parents. Skills She is a prodigious fighter and is rather intelligent. Weaknesses A complete lack of empathy for any and all individuals. She is also lazy, short tempered, impatient and lazy. Appearance Outfit See reference images Other Important details Has one hell of an appetite due to the Oracle Cells that she was exposed to in her mothers womb. She can eat far more than most, she also has major heat resistance. Personality Overview Antisocial, a complete lack of compassion. She concerns herself with nothing and will gladly toss anyone aside. Quirks Ignores pretty much anyone and anything that isn't directly related to her, and even that tends to be fleeting. Voice Tara Platt Theme Arise Within You - For The 3rd Birthday. Backstory A faunus is born to two scientists in the defunct kingdom of Mantle, in Atlas. She was abnormal, never really crying as an infant or showing affection to those around her. She regarded everything with a cold crimson eyed gaze. Perhaps it was a result of the tentative experiments done on her while in the womb, but the damage was irreversible. Oracle Cells, an odd type of cell that was intended to be an energy source. Yet it had an odd effect on Luciela, she was able to produce large amounts of fire as part of her semblance as well as giving her an abnormal resistance to heat, but leaving her completely devoid of any real personality. As a consequence, the woman has lost touch with any all fellow members of humanity. This leads us to today. She doesn't hesitate to cut down those she perceives to stand in her way. There is no sympathy or remorse. Her first victims were her parents, standing in the middle of their research lab, blade in hand. Rent flesh and the smell of coppery blood thick in the air, coating her from head to toe. There was no one that could apprehend her. She left Atlas, devoid of nothing but sociopat hic tendencies and a sword hand that itches. "I know I am a demon, but what of the rest of man, who scurry about mindlessly like the fools that they are. Death is the best and final release I can grant them." These are the words she lives be, misguided as they may be. When you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back into you. To become something less than human is what has happened here in the silver haired woman's perspective. Gallery Luciela.jpg Luciela Appearance.jpg Luciela Sword.jpg Luciela Sword full length.jpg Luciela Color Flower-0.png Timeline # I Don't Like People - 30 EXP #* Tries to distance herself from people in the desert Category:Characters